bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Severus Severino
| birthday = December 12 | gender = Male | height = 5'7" | weight = 134 lbs | affiliation = Himself | occupation = Shop hand | team = | partner = Juliet Granz | previous partner = | base of operations = Getsueikirite shop | relatives = None | education = Unknown | resurrección = Isla Sorna }} Severus Severino (セウェルス•セベリノ, Severus Severino) is a lone who has made his home in ; more specifically the Getsueikirite shop. His aspect of death is Anxiety. Appearance Severus has a completely layed back appearance. He is tall and possesses short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a high collar, sleeveless, white vest, resembling those used by Aizen and his Espada, that opens up in a "V"-shape in the chest area, but closes up near his waist. His hakama is also white. On his hands he wears black gloves, the back of which open up towards the lower part of the wrist. His mask fragments cover the entire upper half of his face, covering his nose and upper facial features and appears to be skull-like in appearance with four horns jutting out of the top, as well as having a ring of teeth-like fragments around his left arm. His Hollow hole is located at the center of his chest and he has a number nine tattooed just above the teeth-like fragments on his left arm. Personality Severus' personality is as relaxed as his appearance. He is calm and layed back, appearing not to have a care in the world, though this can be a misleading appearance. In many ways his personality resembles that of Coyote Starrk; caring for the health and safety of his friends and comrades. Severus is kind hearted, and loves the chance to help and give back when it arises. He is also a lover of battle, as is to be expected of an Arrancar, and admires the battle spirit of both Shinigami and Hollows; but none more than Nnoitra Gilga, whom he viewed as one of the strongest Arrancar ever. Severus' love of battle rivals that of Zaraki Kenpachi's or even Nnoitra's himself. Severus displays a certain sense of self-confidence in his abilities that allow him to press on, even if the battle gets deadly. In battle, he also seems to enjoy taunting his opponent, though he reveals this isn't arrogance (a trait he despises), but is intentional. His partner, Juliet, says that he is a master of provocation and will say what he needs to get his foe to attack rashly. At times, Severus can seem depressed, especially if he's worried about a friend's wellbeing. The death of a friend will noticeably shake him, often rendering him incapable of continuing a battle, or driving him not to eat for several days at a time. Βeacause of his aspect of death, he has a great fear of losing his friends, which is often the motivation for him to fight more powerful foes or fight on when a situation looks bleak. It is also the reason Severus is highly protective of the ones he loves. He is easy to anger when it comes to a friend's life and will act out on this. In any other case, however, he usually remains calm, even in the face of taunts or provocation. His hobbies are training, writing, reading, and sleeping. History Not much is known about Severus' life before he became a Hollow, but shortly after becoming one, he operated as a Hollow named Moon Eater. Unlike other Hollows, however, he retained a lot of his human personality right off the bat and refused to eat Human souls. Instead, he took to eating other Hollows in the secrecy of Hueco Mundo. He would eventually join together with hundreds of other Hollows to become a Gillian-class Menos in which he would become the dominant personality. He then continued to eat Hollows, even leaving the Forest of Menos to do so, resulting in his transformation into an Adjuchas-class Menos. As an Adjuchas, he began calling himself Severus (as most Hollows obtain a Spanish name as they evolve) while continuing to eat higher level Hollows. Eventually, he reached the coveted status of Vasto Lorde-class Menos, taking on a human-like appearance. Sometime thereafter he would become an Arrancar through natural means. He would then go on to join Sōsuke Aizen's original Espada as the noveno (9th), while at the time, was the 10th. Severus would later be kicked out of the Espada when Aizen took hold of the Hōgyoku and began churning out more powerful Arrancar. He refuses to join the Privaron Espada, resulting in his exile from Las Noches. Eventually, though, he became tired of life in Hueco Mundo altogether, and left for the Human world. Years after the World Court arc, he becomes a shop hand for the former Shinigami Raian Getsueikirite in Karakura Town. Plot Hueco Mundo Rising arc * Duel in the Dunes: Severus Severino vs Kenpachi Zaraki Powers & Abilities : As the former ninth Espada, it can be assumed that Severus has a large amount of spiritual power. His spiritual power is green in color. (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat," Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Βecause he is an Arrancar, he is capable of using this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. (反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation," Japanese for "Anti-Membrane"): Negación are energy fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows and comrades. While only the Gillian-class Menos are suppose to have the ability to use it, Severus has shown the unique ability to use one by launching it from the tip of his tongue or his palm. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the Hollow that created the field. Enhanced Strength: Severus has great amounts of strength, allowing him to wield his giant Zanpakutō with ease. : Like all Arrancar, Severus possesses Hierro. This makes his skin incredibly tough, allowing him to block most sword strikes barehanded. : Severus is extremely skill with his Zanpakutō despite it's odd shape and large size. Due to it's make, he can use it both as a ranged weapon, or at short range. His reflexes and good sense of timing makes his swordsmanship above par, even for Arrancar and Hollows. : Due to his unnaturally strong skin, he is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He will often open up a battle with this form of combat and slowly shift into swordsmanship if he needs it. With weaker foes, he simply relies on hand-to-hand combat only. Enhanced Pesquisa: Severus has use of an advanced form of Pesquisa. While the technique normally works by using a meditative state and functions like sonar, Severus doesn't have to move or make a pose at all; sensing reiatsu while doing basic actions like most Shinigami do. : Severus employs a forest green Cero which is either fired from his mouth or from the crescent-shaped blade of his large Zanpakutō. * : As a former Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, though Severus no longer serves Aizen, allowing him to use it whenever or wherever he pleases. In order to fire it, it seems Severus must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Severus's Gran Rey Cero is colored red. : Severus' bala is the generic red color and is fired from his fist, like most Arrancar. These blasts are faster than a Cero, even though their power is weaker. Sonído: Severus can use Sonído, though to what level has yet to be demonstrated. Zanpakutō Isla Sorna (絞首(島皮肉), isla sorna; Spanish for "Island of Hanging", Japanese for "Strangling to Death"): Due to Severus' high respect for Nnoitra, upon gaining Arrancar powers, he sealed his Hollow abilities into the form of a Zanpakutō that is shaped exactly like Nnoitra's Santa Teresa; a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Severus' waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks, though it can be detached. * Resurrección: The release command is "Carve" (鏤刻, rukoku). Upon releasing, Severus gains a more machine-like appearance. He actually looks skeletal in this form, and gains an armor-like encasing around his body. His Hollow mask now more closely resembles a skull with long lines running parallel to each other across it's surface, and he has armor plates on his arms and legs right where bones would be. However, the armor plates do not cover Severus from head to toe. The parts that aren’t covered in armor are dark gray and robotic in appearance. He also wears a long, ragged cloak that drapes behind him. His arms can separate from two, to four, giving him more arms to attack with. The overall appearance of Severus' released state gives the feeling of a lonely, worried traveler, pointing to his aspect of death. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this state his physical abilities are enhanced. :* Instantaneous Limb Generation: His arms can separate into two new arms, giving him a grand total of four arms if he so choses. :* Weapon Generation: He can also create swords and other bladed weapons from seemingly nothing, allowing him to fight in sword combat after he releases. :* Ability Mimicking: The special ability of Severus' released form is to continue to grow and evolve. In this form he can mimic the abilities of others that he comes across. This does not mean he can directly copy them, however. Upon seeing a technique, it is stored in his memory bank and at that moment, he has the essentials of the technique memorized. He then can develop his own attack, which mimics the memorized one in effect. It should be noted that he can only do this to physical abilities, so mimicking an attack like Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu is completely impossible to him. :* High-Speed Regeneration: Severus has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs, however, the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to any of the vital internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. Trivia * His appearance is heavily based off of General Grievous of the Star Wars franchise, while his abilities were somewhat based on Nnoitra Gilga's. The name of his Zanpakutō is a reference to the island of Isla Sorna from the Jurassic Park series. * He takes over for Raian Getsueikirite as User:Ten Tailed Fox's primary protagonist after the World Court arc ends. * His theme song is Lithium by Evanescence and Don't Leave me Βehind by We are the Fallen. Quotes * (To Kenpachi Zaraki) "I wanna fight someone strong. I have no reason for this, so don't ask me. I wanna fight...simply to fight."Duel in the Dunes: Severus Severino vs Kenpachi Zaraki References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male